Noche de chicos
by lordThneed
Summary: Nozaki invita a Wakamatsu, Hori y Mikoshiba a su departamento para una noche de chicos. ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentren un videojuego algo peculiar y decidan apostar sobre el? Menciones de NozakixSakura WakaxSeo HorixKashima MikorinXSorpresa. Yaoi y hetero
1. ¡Juguemos videojuegos!

Bueno es mi primer fanfic de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, y debía hacerlo! Es que este anime es tan bueno y hermoso y..y.. me hizo reir tanto.

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki****-sama**

**Noche de chicos**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Juguemos videojuegos!**

Era una noche "normal" en el departamento de cierto mangaka, había entregado el manuscrito con tiempo de sobra por lo que podía disfrutar de algunos días libres antes de ponerse a trabajar en el siguiente número de su manga. Así que decidió invitar a sus tres amigos a quedarse a dormir en su departamento ese viernes por la noche. Lo hizo como un gesto de buena voluntad donde invitaría a sus amigos a una noches de chicos y les alimentaria porque había preparado demasiada comida...y porque necesitaba nuevas ideas para su manga, ya que según su editor debía meter más en la trama la relación de Mamiko con sus amigas.

-Senpai, muchas gracias por invitarnos- Agradeció Wakamatsu mientras ayudaba a Hori a acomodar los futones en el piso- De...de casualidad ¿no ha conseguido la nueva canción de la Lorelei? -Pregunto el chico con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, el pelinegro no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio, es que... ¡No debían dejarse engañar por esa tramposa de Seo!

-Ah lo siento, no he podido conseguirla- se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo, no es que Seo le cayera mal a Nozaki pero...no podía con ella.

-Y ¿qué quieren hacer?- ´Pregunto el presidente del club teatral Hori mientras entraba de la cocina cargando algunas chucherías como palomitas, dulces y refrescos entre él y Mikoshiba, ambos dejaron las cosas en la mesita que ya todos en esa habitación conocían por haber trabajado ayudando en el famoso manga de Yumeno-sensei "Vamos a enamorarnos".

-Uhm ¿qué...qué les parece si jugamos videojuegos?- Propuso Mikoshiba pero arrepintiéndose al instante al recordar que...todos los videojuegos que había eran simuladores de citas.

-¡Claro! Veamos que juegos tiene senpai- Wakamatsu emocionado se dirigió hacia el televisor donde se encontraba la consola y los videojuegos, los demás solo tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa para comenzar a comer y charlar en lo que preparaban el juego y obviamente, Nozaki saco su siempre fiel libreta para anotar todo lo que podría usar en su siguiente manga.

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué...qué es esto?-El castaño con una cara de confusión enseño un videojuego. Ahí, en sus manos con la caratula más cursi, vomita arcoíris y gatitos que cualquiera podría imaginar y repleta de colores pasteles que probablemente matarían a un diabético, se encontraba el último juego que Mikorin había comprado y olvidado en casa de Nozaki, "My perfect girl".

Los cuatro chicos estaban estáticos sin saber qué hacer, Waka quería pensar que era un apoyo que estaba usando su senpai en el manga para ver las relaciones y conversaciones que podrían tener Mamiko y Suzuki, pero no podía dejar que los otros amigos de su senpai supieran que él era un mangaka, debía encontrar la forma de sacarlo de esta.

-¡ah! -Un nervioso Mikoshiba tomo el juego y comenzó a revisarlo temblando su cuerpo por el nerviosismo- He escuchado...que este es el juego perfecto pa…para aprender a interactuar con chicas ¿n..no es así Nozaki? hahaha- río falsamente esperando a que el más alto lo secundara quien solamente asintió.

-Estoy practicando como meterme en el personaje de una chica- Improviso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...a pesar de su argumento que a pesar de todo, los demás solo suspiraron.

-Bueno deberíamos jugarlo- Propuso Hori, debía admitir que le daba algo de curiosidad ese videojuego. El menor solo asintió metiendo el disco en la consola y después sentándose junto a Hori.

En la pantalla comenzó a aparecer un tenue color rosa con flores de cerezo volando lentamente y con gracia, seguía a un pétalo de cerezo que caía en el suelo, tras caer apareció en letras grandes color blancas y en cursiva _"My Perfect Girl" _. Una pequeña hadita apareció, era pequeña y dibujada al estilo chibi, su cabello eran dos coletas color moradas con un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, su piel era rosada, ojos verdes y un adorable vestido sencillo color rosa pálido. En su manita derecha tenía una varita con la punta en forma de un corazón.

-Bienvenido a "My perfect Girl", ¿estás listo para empezar?- hablo el personaje con una voz algo chillona. Abajo de ella aparecieron dos botones: **Comenzar No estoy listo :c**

Los cuatro chicos solo se miraron y asintieron, Nozaki tomaba notas del vestido del hada y Hori de los fondos, esos dos eran todo un caso.

Wakamatsu tomo el control y presiono **Comenzar**.

-Muy bien. Ahora, le explicare el juego- El hada sonrió- "My Perfect Girl" es el primer simulador de chicas donde puedes configurar a una chica a tu gusto. Cambiar su aspecto, personalidad y hasta rasgos como sus habilidades. ¿Desea continuar? **Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl Explícalo de nuevo Salir**.

-¡Oigan tengo una idea! -se levantó Mikorin con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esta era su oportunidad para sonsacar todos los secretos de esos tres- ¿qué les parece si apostamos?-

-¿Apostar? Eso sería estúpido, además ¿sobre qué apostaríamos?- pregunto alzando los hombros con un deje de despreocupación.

-Fácil, cada quien tendrá su turno para jugar. Ganará el que termine con una buena relación amorosa con la chica que NOSOTROS vamos a darle- explico Mikorin sonriendo- Apostaremos...1233 yenes -puso el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Suena fácil, yo entro- río Waka poniendo su dinero sobre el del chico pelirrojo, no le gustaba apostar pero presentía algo bueno de eso.

-Yo también- Nozaki sonrió, con ese dinero podría comprarse más ropa para los vestidos de Mamiko y quizás conseguiría que Sakura usara el uniforme de marinerita si le regalaba cosas para su club de arte.

-Bueno, de todas formas yo ganare- una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del ex-actor, sin duda ganaría esa apuesta.

-Bien, que gane el mejor- Mikorin reía de forma maligna por dentro, oh ya sabrían lo que les esperaba a todos estos chicos. ¿No pensaran que se las pondría tan fácil o sí?

**Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl**


	2. ¿A alguien más le preocupan

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿A alguien más le preocupan las respuestas de este juego? **_

Mikorin dio en la opción **=Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl **Entre todos habían decidido que el primer jugador seria Wakamatsu porque…bueno son unos mañosos y malas personas que sacrifican al más joven e inocente para ver qué tan difícil seria el reto. Mikorin había ordenado que todos se taparan los ojos para que no vieran la configuración de su Perfect Girl.

Sonrió con malicia cambiándole el aspecto, eligió que su cuerpo fuera delgado, de una estatura promedio, tez clara, cabello negro agarrado en una coleta alta y ojos color rojo. Pico en **==Físico terminado **Apareciendo una nueva ventana en la pantalla, ahora sería la parte más divertida…la personalidad.

Oh si alguien más hubiese visto eso podría sentir gran lastima por los tres chicos, ya que Mikorin parecía un diablillo por sus malvados planes que tenía en mente para cada uno de ellos.

Una vez terminada la actitud de la chica dio click en **==Comienza tu historia de amor con tu Perfect Girl**

-Chicos ya vengan- los tres chicos destaparon sus ojos emocionados de los retos que tendrían en ese videojuego, Waka intentaba calmarse mientras salía la típica introducción de un chico nuevo que entra en una escuela llena de bellezas, Wakamatsu intentaba pensar positivo después de todo…solo era un juego de citas, no podía pasar nada malo. En ese momento apareció la Perfect Girl que había programado Mikoshiba.

_**Sayu: Bienvenido a la escuela. Woah luces fatal ¿Acaso viniste como te levantaste pensando que a todos nos gustaría verte así?**_

_==Muchas gracias._

_==¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_==Hija de tu %&amp;%$#", ojala te /&amp;&amp;%#%/ mientras /&amp;&amp;%$#/_

_==Ehm…pasare lo último por alto, gracias por la bienvenida._

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente de esa pequeña habitación, tensión y confusión más que nada.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- grito Hori aun sin poderse creer que el juego haya hecho esa pregunta.

-No sé qué es más interesante, si la pregunta o las respuestas- El chico alto comienza a escribir en su libreta pensando que podía usarlo en su manga.

-¡No anotes eso!- le regaño Mikoshiba arrebatándole la libreta y sonrojándose un poco al ver que el mangaka había dibujado a Mamiko preguntándole eso a Suzuki…no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¡Waaah no sé qué hacer! ¡No espere una chica tan…tan…tan mala!- gritaba desesperado el castaño de primero mientras se revolvía los cabellos pensando en una solución.

-Te ayudaremos- hablo Nozaki poniendo su mano en el hombro del kouhai para tranquilizarlo- Parece ser el tipo de chica ruda o tsundere. ¿Qué piensas Hori?-

-Mmn –el presidente del club de teatro se dio un momento para pensar con los brazos cruzados- no me gusta su rostro, deberías solamente tratarla mal y fin de la historia.- La expresión del castaño y el pelirrojo era de asombro y algo de frustración por la respuesta de su senpai.

-Bueno…no quisiera ser irrespetuoso con ella asi que…- con el control selecciono la última opción _==Ehm…pasare lo último por alto, gracias por la bienvenida._

Los cuatro chicos miraban expectantes la pantalla del televisor esperando la respuesta de la chica. Y unos segundos después apareció.

**Sayu: Lo que sea, muévete que debes ir a presentarte con los profesores. Cielos estos estudiantes nuevos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza nunca saben lo que hacen y yo como alma caritativa que soy siempre tengo que enseñarles el lugar.**

_==Continuar_

-No sé si quiero seguir jugando a esto- se quejó Wakamatsu con una expresión de derrota. Y Mikoshiba como la persona sensible que es, decidió no seguir haciendo sufrir al pobre y cambiar un poco el juego.

-Bien, todos tapen sus ojos que configurare esto- todos se los taparon porque sentían pena por el pequeño Kouhai, tras unos minutos el pelirrojo le sindico que ya podían dejar de cubrir sus ojos- Bien se quedó en la misma parte.

**Sayu: ¡Vayamos juntos con los profesores Wakamatsu-kun! Estoy muy feliz de ser quien te de orientación ahora que entraste. **

_==Continuar_

-Uhm esta chica tiene algo que no me agrada- Hori miraba asqueado a la pantalla, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vomitar corazones y arcoíris y cosas así por la actitud de la chica.

-Oh a mi me parece que es perfecta senpai- sonrio Waka seleccionando continuar para seguir el juego.

**Una hora después. **

Era la última parte del juego y aparecía el patio del instituto con Seyu vistiendo una toga de graduada y con las mejillas encendidas.

**Sayu: Wakamatsu-kun ahora que hemos terminado la preparatoria…yo…quería decirte que…¡Siempre te he amado Wakamatsu-kun! ¡Casemonos y tengamos 10 hijos!**

_==¡Yo también Sayu! ¡Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi!_

_==*la toma en brazos y se van a coshar a un love hotel*_

_==Te amo pero…lo nuestro no puede ser, yo soy un simple chico que ira a una universidad comunitaria y tu estudiaras en una de las mejores del país._

_==Sayu yo…soy gay_

_==Ah solo me gustas como amiga._

Sin pensársela un momento Wakamatsu selecciono la respuesta**….**_**==Ah solo me gustas como amiga. **_

La imagen se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer el hadita con una cara molesta y roja de ira: **Esa era la chica perfecta y la has dejado escapar estúpido. **

**==Salir**

**==Otra oportunidad D:**

**==Volver al titulo **

**==Nueva historia**

-Hey pero si la chica fue muy buena contigo y te daba hasta obsequios- se quejó Mikorin por la última elección.

-Si pero, era cansado y la tipa era aburrida. No canta como mi hermosa Lorelei y con ella todo era…paz y tranquilidad…era genial pero algo falta con ella, creo que hasta la primera chica hubiese sido más interesante.- Suspiro porque era cierto, le faltaba como más vida a la chica y la primera lo molestaba pero pudo haber sido un gran romance divertido entre ambos.

-¿Soy el único preocupado por las respuestas del juego?- Hori se había asegurado de quitarle la libreta al mangaka, por el bien de su manga, su reputación y evitar que el editor de Nozaki se volviera un asesino.

-A mí me parecieron interesantes, nunca las había visto en un juego y eso que he visto muchas veces a Mikorin jugar este tipo de juegos- El nombrado se sonrojo tanto que no podías distinguir su cara de su cabello.

-Dices que…¿te gusto más la primera chica?- el castaño asintió ante la pregunta de Hori-senpai- Su actitud se parecía a la de…esa amiga de Sakura, la alta que va en el club de coro.

-Oh, te refieres a Seo. Si, se parecía mucho a ella. Al parecer el tipo de chicas de Waka es que le traten mal- Los tres mayores miraron al kouhai con cara de "Pobre cosita"

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió con las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que no ayudaba mucho al asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior calmándose y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su senpai de basketball.

-Tranquilo, aunque te guste el masoquismo nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- acto seguido acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Senpai no diga esas cosas!- Hizo puchero cayendo derrotado en un futon.- Son tan malos conmigo…¡Y no me gusta Seo-senpai, mi corazón siempre será de mi amada Lorelei!

Los tres chicos se miraron y soltaron un suspiro "Si supieras" fue el pensamiento general mientras Wakamatsu se hacía bolita aún con las mejillas sonrojadas porque, lo que los chicos no sabían (según él) era que su corazón estaba dividido entre su Lorelei y Seo-senpai.

-Oigan entonces Waka perdió y tendrá que pagar- reía el pequeño demonio de Mikorin viendo como el triste muchacho sacaba su billetera y con lágrimas en los ojos le pagaba el dinero sin el cual no podría comer en dos semanas.

Nozaki y Waka se levantaron para ir por más comida mientras tanto Mikoshiba sonreía de oreja a oreja, todo iba muy bien de acuerdo a su plan. Por lo que ahora se iría con el difícil de Hori.

-Oh esto será fácil-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waaaah siento no haber publicado antes D: lo siento, he estado ocupada con la escuela y también tengo otra historia que podría decirse que es la principal y le he dado más importancia a esa. Además esta última semana estuve ocupada con mi cosplay y ya me había programado para actualizar pero…no pude. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia es corta y tratare de actualizar sin tardar un mes o más tiempo.

Woah no puedo creer que a la gente le haya gustado, espero que este capítulo no los decepcione. Tuve algunos problemas porque no conozco muy bien los tome games y…se me olvido el nombre pero en los que el personaje principal era un chico, así que empecé a jugar Corazón de Melón y…no fue buena idea. A cada rato se podía escuchar mis gritos de "¡Maldito Nathaniel regrésame mis PA's!" y "¡Pues ni que estuvieran tan buenos todos ustedes como para gastar mis PA!" e intente descargar otro que le faltaban partes…y era de travestis…pero eso es otra historia.

También a los que les es más fácil usar Wattpad ahí está la historia bajo el mismo nombre con la portada de Tomoda…¡TOMODA! QnQ

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, dejan reviews o simplemente la leen. Muchas gracias. Ahora contestare los reviews.

**TipsySay****: **_Sistah! Ya deberías imaginarte quién es ese "personaje sorpresa". Espero poder hacerlo igual de gracioso que en el anime por ese monton de dorks. Pronto será turno de nuestra OTP u gracias por el review._

**Guest: **_¡Gracias por tu review! Es que hay muy pocos fics de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun en español, y de repente se me ocurrió esto y espero publicar más fics de este maravilloso anime. _

**SAKU: **_Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado, ya está aquí la segunda parte ouo._

**: **_¡Gracias por el review! Ya por fin la continuación. _

**AmericaSD**** : **_Y segundo capítulo completo uvu gracias por tu review y ojala te guste. _

**usui tamaki****: **_Gracias por decir que es genial ouo hace que mi kokoro se emocione uvu. Gracias por tu review y espero y lo sigas leyendo._

**nazagd****: **_Gracias por tu review! A mi también me encantaron las parejas y estoy segura que te encantara el siguiente capítulo._

**Silvianime**** : **_Es que Mikorin tiene muuucha curiosidad de si sus sospechas son ciertas respecto a los sentimientos de sus amigos uvu gracias por tu review._

**Sakemi-san**** : **_¡Muchas gracias por tu palabras de apoyo! Me han servido mucho que a tanta gente le haya gustado para continuarlo, gracias por todo._

**GriisleChan****: **_La mejor idea que ha tenido Mikorin…ahora que lo pienso al fic le faltan más sonrojos de Mikorin :D. Gracias por tu review!_

**Aomehiwatari**_: Algo tarde pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por tu review y pronto pasaran más cosas interesantes._

**Gouta-Chan**_: Jello! Me encanto el anime pero..necesito otra temporada y mientras tanto me estoy leyendo el manga xD amo a ese monton de dorks. Gracias por tu review!_

**Anonimo: **_Aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu review._

**AkitaCami02****: **_No creo que tenga escenas traumantes solo las raras opciones del juego idk, gracias por tu review!_

**orange-star-destiny****: **_Bueno no fue tan genial este cap pero los demás en definitiva lo serán! Más porque podremos ver lo que están haciendo las chicas uvu Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste. _

**Lady Kiam****: **_Es como si una fem!Kankri me hubiera regañado D,: …woah deja vu xD nah, gracias por comentar y siento la tardanza pero seré más constante con las actualizaciones. Gracias por tu review._

De verdad disculpen la tardanza pero ahora mis actualizaciones serán más continuas. Espero y les haya gustado.


	3. ¡Por Mamiko concéntrate en su rostro!

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama ¡Siento la tardanza D: !**

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 3:¡Por Mamiko concéntrate en su rostro!**_

Mikoshiba preparaba la segunda ronda del juego, si bien con el novato de primero las cosas no habían salido como él quería pero había encontrado cosas muy interesantes. Realmente le importaba más saber de Hori-senpai, el gran presidente del club de drama y por quien su mejor amiga suspiraba con aires de enamorada. Y él como el mejor amigo macho que era debía asegurarse que esta no saliera lastimada y por supuesto, no tuviera que defenderla porque todos sabemos que una pelea entre Mikoshiba y Hori, Mikoshiba saldría perdiendo y lloriqueando.

Ya antes había intentado averiguar los sentimientos del castaño por la…¿príncipe? de la escuela pero siempre pasaba algo que lo arruinaba todo. Pero por fin, el día había llegado y no es que fuera un chismoso pero…bueno era por el bien de su mejor amiga y probablemente de todos los chicos del club de drama…y la escuela ya que la chica se deprimiría considerablemente a tal nivel que toda la escuela se contagiaría de su humor y todos estarían como muertos vivientes. Le dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo.

Habia aprovechado que todos habían ido a la cocina de Nozaki para configurar al siguiente personaje. Cuando los tres chicos regresaron a la sala se encontraron con el pelirrojo que reía cual villano casi le faltaban los rayos y los truenos pero…bueno eso no era algo anormal en el grupo de subnormales que eran asi que dejaron la comida en la mesa junto con algunas bebidas y se sentaron. Hori tomo el mando de la consola esperando que Miskoshiba se quitara porque tapaba la pantalla de la televisión.

-¡Mikoshiba quítate que no dejas ver!- le regaño ocasionando que un adorable Mikorin asustado por el tono autoritario de Masayuki se sentara junto a Nozaki con la boca cerrada.-Bien…comencemos-

Selecciono las letras rosadas con un contorno blanco que decían: **==Comienza tu historia de amor con tu Perfect Girl**

Al igual que con Wakamatsu apareció la típica introducción de juego de citas, con cerezos, blahlbahblah personaje nuevo en la escuela, Hori no dejaba de pensar en lo aburrido que era todo eso. Pero a diferencia de con Waka la historia no comenzó frente al portal de la escuela sino que en un salón.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo Nozaki pero comenzó a tomar fotos para pasarle los fondos a Hori para su manga.

-Si..bueno si fuera igual esta apuesta seria aburrida no creen- Mikoshiba reía con malicia cosa que alerto a los otros chicos.

-Senpai tenga cuidado- le aconsejo Waka recordando el principio de su juego. Hori asintió para volver su vista a la pantalla junto los demás donde la personaje principal había aparecido.

Era una chica de piel nívea, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos morados, era pequeña y usaba unas mallas negras. Era demasiado linda, de ese tipo que quieres apretujar y no soltarla nunca, en la imagen se veía de cuerpo completo. Todos los chicos lo miraban pensando en la suerte que tenía Hori.

-Ughh esto es malo- se quejó el castaño ante la mirada atónita de todos- ¡Sus piernas son demasiado cortas! ¡Así no puedo hacerlo!-

-¡Por Mamiko concéntrate en su rostro!- grito Mikoshiba recibiendo el apoyo de los demás.

-Mikorin olvidaste que Hori es un amante de las piernas de chicas- soltó sin más Nozaki.

-¿Hori-senpai tiene ese fetiche?- pregunto el ingenuo Waka mirando a Hori como si fuera el peor de los pervertidos- Oh esas pobres chicas de la escuela.

-¡Yo no les miro las piernas a todas las chicas!- grito algo exasperado porque le tacharan de pervertido.

-¡Solo las de Kashima!- grito el pelirrojo desde lejos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Solo las de Kashi…¡VOY A MATARTE MIKOSHIBA!- Se había dejado llevar por la discusión que su cerebro no proceso lo que MIkoshiba había dicho y acepto que veía las piernas de su kouhai y mejor actriz aunque no podía negar que era cierto.

Si no hubiese sido porque Nozaki estaba ahí para ayudar a su amigo otaku el lindo ojo del chico tendría la marca del puño del presidente del equipo de teatro. Una vez que el ambiente se calmó gracias a Waka y Nozaki pudieron concentrarse nuevamente en el juego.

**Melody: Le doy la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante de club de drama, Hori-kun. (*Aplausos*)**

_==Muchas gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien._

_==Ehm si lo que sea. Vengo porque seré el próximo presidente del club y nadie podrá impedirlo *risa malvada*_

_==Yo solo buscaba el baño_

_==Realmente no me interesa eso._

-Bueno la primera es muy fácil- dijo Wakasa viendo las opciones seguro que Hori seleccionaría la primera.

-Claro que sí, menudo juego. Ya me veo ganando ese dinero- ríe Hori seleccionando: _**==Ehm si lo que sea. Vengo porque seré el próximo presidente del club y nadie podrá impedirlo *risa malvada***_

Wakasa se movió de su lugar acercándose más a Nozaki totalmente asustado del chico mayor mientras que los otros dos tenían una idea que esa podría ser una respuesta también.

**Melody: Hori-kun estamos practicando para la obra de la Bella Durmiente te…¿te gustaría ser el príncipe? (*sonrojada*) yo soy la princesa.**

_==Realmente no se actuar y si lo hago mal podría arruinarlo todo._

_==Nah_

_==¡Pero si yo quiero ser la princesa!*move bitch*_

_==Sería un honor princesa_

_==Bueno pero solo porque es el protagónico._

Hori miraba el juego de nuevo con una expresión aburrida. Por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo, el juego se le hacía bien aunque no estuviera tan de acuerdo con la chica.

_**==Bueno pero solo porque es el protagónico.**_

-Eso es tan tsundere- opino Mikoshiba viendo las reacciones de Hori, se le veía normal pero no le divertia el juego. Sonrió imaginando lo que pensaba Hori en ese momento o lo que anhelaba sin saberlo.

Entonces el juego siguió con que estaban planificando la obra de teatro y entre ensayos. Llegaron a una parte donde el club de drama se había ido de vacaciones juntos y como no podía faltar el momento sentimental entre ambos protagonistas usando yukatas de las aguas termales, se suponía que estaban sentados en unas sillas que daban a la playa platicando durante la madrugada ya que no podían dormir.

**Melody: Hori-kun…¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?**

_==Lindas y tiernas, justo como tu Melody-chan_

_==Ya sabes, bajitas y lindas *sonrojado*_

_==La verdad no se, con que tenga un corazón puro_

_==Que sean como una mejor amiga y tengamos mucha confianza entre ambos_

_==¿Ah? Creo que olvide mencionar que soy gay_

Para Mikorin ese era un momento de la verdad, sabía cuál de esas respuestas era la que le importaba y sabía que el senpai no seleccionaría otra más que esa. Y dicho y hecho Hori selecciono _**==Que sean como una mejor amiga y tengamos mucha confianza entre ambos**_

-Según esta guía, preguntas así pueden adelantarte hasta el final- Nozaki tenía en su mano una guía del juego con algunos tips ya que no es igual cada partida.

-¡Waaaah dame eso!- Mamiko_**(1)**_ tomo la guía lanzándola por la ventana-¡Eso es trampa Nozaki! Vamos Hori debes terminar el juego-

-Yo no creo poder hacerlo- extendió el control sentándose mirándolos a todos con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.-Solo es un juego pero…no se me ha hecho pensar en algo-

-Bueno supongo que no podemos persuadirte que continúes- Mikoshiba sonrió internamente, sabía que sería tan fácil saber los sentimientos de Hori.

-Bueno lo intentaste senpai- intento darle consuelo Waka mientras Nozaki le daba algunas palmaditas en su espalda. Hori asintió en respuesta tomando una almohada en la que escondió su sonrojo no dejaba de pensar en esos sentimientos que le invadían ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Kashima? Es más ¿Por qué se acordaba de ella en esta situación? Acaso él…¿tenia sentimientos mas allá de la amistad con ella?

MIkoshiba veía al castaño y sonreía, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta pero cuando fuera el momento les daría una ayudadita a ese trio de estúpidos. Vaya que era más difícil que como lo pintaban los animes.

**Mikorin 2 – Trio de enamorados 0**

o-o-o-o-o

_**1: **_Como todos sabrán Nozaki se inspiró que Mikorin para hacer a Mamiko así que a veces le diré así.

¡Waaah siento mucho la espera! He estado ocupada con la escuela, las navidades y que mi familia vino para acá así que tenía poco tiempo para escribir y me dedique más a mi otro fanfic. Pero por fin….¡aquí está el Horikashi! Calculo que en unos 3 capítulos a lo máximo ya lo habre terminado este fic de GSNK que por cierto debemos echarle ganas D: hay muy pocos fics pero todos son demasiado hermosos.

Gracias a todos por leer y de nuevo siento que haya tardado tanto en subirlo.

**AkitaCami02****: **_¡Gracias por leer! xD el pobre Waka es de corazón puro pero hace cosas que hace que uno desconfié de su corazón puro (?)Y sobre Nozaki…el es Nozaki xD Bueno las chicas asi suelen ser taaaaaan aburridas o terminan con su lado yandere neco meow meow (?)_

**TipsySay****: **_¡LA OTP, LA OTP! xD creo que la pareja de Mikorin será una graaan sorpresa para muchos. C: gracias…cara de bola (?) falta pocooo._

**Ishiro Shizuka****: **_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Y nuestro pobre Waka siempre será el blanco de todos, por ser menor y no estar en una actividad cultural debe cuidarse de Sakura y de Hori-senpai. Y lalalala por fin el juego de Hoooori _

**Lady Kiam****: **_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Y no te preocupes, te entiendo. ¡Es que ese anime ha sido de lo mejor y aun más el manga que es lo que nos queda por el momento! Bueno…creo que de nuevo no cumpli y me tarde xD uops._

**Saku: **_¡Gracias por leer! Hohoho puedo ser una holgazana, floja e impuntual de primera pero este fanfic lo termino si porque si! Asi que no te pongas triste princesa que seguire actualizando (debo dejar de rolear como Kashima). En el siguiente capitulo le toca a Nozaki!_

**nazagd**: _¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también._

**Anlovi****: **_¡Gracias por leer! Mikorin es un pequeño diablillo sensualon. Gracias y ahahah no podía poner que la golpeaba….¿o si? Naaaah xD Ay nuestro pobre Waka, pero por lo menos Hori ya va aceptando lo que siente._

**orange-star-destiny****: **_¡Gracias por leer! Y seeh, bueno ya sabemos como son todos estos chicos que aun nos siguen sorprendiendo. Espero ansiosa en el manga cuando Waka sepa quien es su Lorelei aunque me imagino que pasara algo estúpido, Bueno no olvidemos que entre sus exigentes estándares de Hori están las piernas! Ese amante de piernas!_

**Cami: **_¡Gracias por comentar! Y por fin esta aquí la OTP del pueblo, horikashi._

**shia1624****: **_¡Gracias por leer! Y sip, ese par de diablillos xD ya nadie los vera igual a…en realidad a ninguno._

**Gouta-Chan****: **_¡Gracias por leer! Bueno el siguiente a ese será NozakixSakura uvu ains pensar que todo empezó con ese par. _

**Gato negro: **_¡OHHH no sabia que también te gustaba GSNK! Gracias por leer mis fics QuQ Ahahahha intento hacerlos largos pero mi cerebro esta seco…tengo un desiertoooo. Ahahah no pienso que me stalkeas ni nada de eso, ojala y te guste el capitulo. _

**Sakemi-san:** _¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias por el animo que me das! Ahahha la verdad hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que pasa ya que es como si mis manos escribieran solas. Este capitulo siento que fue mas sentimental idk, gracias por todo. _

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, alertas y ponen el fic como favorito. Me hace muy feliz todo y bueno puede que me tarde pero no abandonare la historia. También pueden leerla en wattpad con el mismo nombre c:**


	4. Fuegos artificiales

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama ¡Siento la tardanza!**

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 4: Fuegos artificiales**_

Dios, Mikoshiba estaba seguro de que tratar con Nozaki iba a ser difícil, ya que nunca sabía que esperarse del famoso mangaka. Como cuando la pequeña Chiyo le llevo tinta pensando que Nozaki estaba en la fecha límite y según le había contado, el senpai y Wakamatsu habían hecho lo mismo. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de que tipo de chica debía de programarle, ya antes había caído en ese error dejándose llevar por la apariencia.

Soltó un bufido, se arriesgaría haciendo a una pequeña y virtual Sakura. Comenzó a modificar a la chica de manera que en actitud y físico fuera igual a la pintora. Hori-senpai había sido un reto que había logrado superar ahora le quedaba el último y más difícil pero, sin importar que intentaría que su mejor amigo abriera los ojos ante el amor y se dejara llevar como los personajes de su tan afamado manga.

-¿Estás listo Nozaki?- Pregunto Mamiko al mangaka quien asintió con una expresión tan seria que cualquier persona pensaría que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Suerte Senpai- Le deseo Wakamatsu con la esperanza que su senpai pudiera ganarle al chico de cabellos rojos. Mikoshiba tomo uno de los mandos de la consola seleccionando **==Comienza tu historia de amor con tu Perfect Girl**

Tras la típica introducción digna de un anime shoujo super dulce y amoroso, de esos que prometen causarte suspiros de emoción en cada capítulo por fin empezó la nueva trama que, al igual que con Hori, era totalmente distinta a la de los otros chicos. Hori y Waka estaban rezando porque el escritor tuviera buena suerte y lograra ganar el reto de ese demonio rojo.

La primera escena parecía ser en un salón de arte, había muchas pinturas y esculturas en unas estanterías. Entonces, apareció la perfect girl que por su parecido sorprendió al senpai y al kouhai. ¡Era como Sakura pero con el cabello de color castaño! Hasta tenía los dos moños en el cabello que la chica siempre solía usar.

-Esperen…esa no es, ¿Sakura-senpai?-Pregunto el joven y confundido Wakamatsu señalando la pantalla a lo que los demás le dieron la razón a excepción de Nozaki, quien se veía absorto mirando a la chica.

Mikoshiba sonrió al ver a su gran amigo tan embelesado con la figura de la chica, parecía que iba por un buen camino. El pelirrojo se dejó cegar por una nube de satisfacción sin recordar que, nunca esperes que Nozaki haga lo que estás pensando.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Nozaki mirando a la chica más de cerca, a su parecer le recordaba más a Mamiko por los listones en su cabello. Está de más decir que la inspiración para Mamiko se fue a una esquina a lloriquear por su mala suerte.

**Richan: ¿Un estudiante nuevo? Lo siento, ya es algo tarde y el club de arte acaba de terminar su hora. Muy pronto cerraran la escuela asi que…deberíamos irnos. (*sonrojo*)**

_==¿Club de arte? Yo buscaba el de música._

_==Ya que se fueron todos…podríamos hacer "cosas divertidas" *ceja ceja*_

_==¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Es peligroso que una chica tan pequeña y linda ande sola por ahí._

_==Te acompaño a la salida._

A decir verdad a los otros dos chicos también les daba mucha curiosidad sobre que opciones elegiría Nozaki. Según las criticas él podía "entender el corazón de las chicas" pero eso solo ocurría cuando escribía sus mangas, en la vida real era una completa papa en eso y aun peor, no parecía importarle.

Por debajo de la mesa los tres chicos hacían apuestas de que opción elegiría, Waka como el tímido y fiel kouhai que era aposto a la tercera opción, Hori a la primera y Mikoshiba a la cuarta. La segunda había sido descartada por razones obvias, el mangaka a veces era demasiado inocente.

-Bueno esta es fácil-Sonrio el mangaka seleccionando la cuarta opción.-Creo que aún es muy rápido para que le coquetee-

Su respuesta los dejo a todos impactados, pensaron que la había escogido por ser la más simple o algo asi pero nunca en toda su vida se habían imaginado que el chico de cabellos negros sería tan serio.

_**==Te acompaño a la salida.**_

**Richan: ¡Waaah! Eres muy caballeroso, Nozaki-kun (*corazón*)**

Sin duda era una Sakura virtual, todos ahí (quizás Waka no) estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de la ayudante por el afamado mangaka. Ninguno estaba seguro porque a pesar de lo…tonto, por no encontrar otra palabra para describir a su amigo, la chica no se rendía y estaba feliz con simplemente ayudarle en su manga.

Paso la típica imagen de ambos despidiéndose con la mano para dar paso a un nuevo día en el instituto. La escena nuevamente era en el salón de arte, la chica estaba sentada con un taburete y un lienzo colorido.

**Richan: Nozaki-kun, me alegra que te hayas unido al club. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo (*sonrojo*) digo, con nosotros.**

_==Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, Richan.*sonrisa matadora*_

_==Me alegra estar en el club, es divertido._

_==Me gusta mucho el arte._

_==No me quedaba de otra, ya todos los clubs están llenos._

Nozaki asintió con una sonrisa, le parecía demasiado fácil ese juego aunque…Richan le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no estaba seguro de quien. Debía recordar toda la experiencia por si podía usar algo en su manga, sería divertido tener a Suzuki entrando al club de Mamiko…aunque para hacerlo más interesante podría hacer que Suzuki fuera un asco en la cocina y Mamiko se burlara de él.

_**==Me alegra estar en el club, es divertido.**_

Y así pasaron algunas preguntas y escenas del juego, que más que nada parecían un deja vú para todos. Cosas que habían pasado con la verdadera Sakura y Nozaki había respondido de la misma manera. A todos les sorprendía que Nozaki fuera a terminar el juego, Mikorin pensó que sería como en su primer juego cuando elegía todas las opciones más sádicas y malvadas pero se equivocó nuevamente.

Finalmente llego la última escena, era la definitiva. Al parecer habían salido a un festival de verano junto a sus amigos y Richan, ella vestía un lindo yukata. Habían estado jugando pero ambos se apartaron ya que la chica se sintió un poco mal. Mientras hablaban aparecieron los fuegos artificiales.

**Richan: Nozaki-kun, tengo…algo que decirte. Tú me gustas mucho (*sonrojo*)**

_==Richan…tú también me gustas mucho._

_==A mí también…me gustan los fuegos artificiales. _(n/a: *Se mata* Pinshe Nozaki QnQ)

_==Lo siento Richan, no compartimos los mismos sentimientos._

_==Richan…a mi…me gustan las chicas en 2D_

La segunda opción era matadora, Hori no podía creer que pusieran esa opción ya que…puede que no le hiciera mucho caso a las chicas porque estaba muy ocupado siguiendo a cierta actriz quien no dejaba de causarle problemas, pero ni a ella le desearía tal mal de tener esa respuesta.

-No le desearía la segunda a nadie-Opino Hori cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni yo, ni siquiera a Seo-senpai- Concordó el menor de todos.

Entonces fue como si algo golpeara la cabeza de Nozaki, una chispa que le hizo recordar a la perfección a cierta chica. Richan se parecía a Sakura, y esa escena era como la que habían vivido cuando fueron al festival de verano. Recordaba no haber entendido lo que le había dicho su pequeña ayudante, no supo si fue una confesión o sobre cuanto amaba los fuegos artificiales. En ese momento dudo y se fue por la opción de los fuegos artificiales, Sakura no le dijo nada y hasta sonrió al escucharle. Pero la culpa había vuelto, ¿qué tal si en realidad había sido una confesión?

-Nozaki, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por su amigo, no se había movido de su lugar y no dejaba de mirar la pantalla aunque parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado. Volvió a hablarle sacándolo de su ensoñación, si no podía remediar algo con la Sakura real lo haría con la virtual.

_**==Richan…tú también me gustas mucho.**_

Fue un shock general, ¿Nozaki sería el primer ganador del reto de Mikoshiba? Quizás, se habían equivocado y si entendía los sentimientos de las chicas.

**Richan: Estoy muy feliz.**

_**Narrador: Tras decir eso, ambos fueron acercando sus rostros con un rubor en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…un fuego artificial les cae en la cabeza y ambos mueren por quemaduras de tercer grado. **_

_**Fin.**_

**==Otra oportunidad **

**==Volver al titulo **

**==Nueva historia**

Todos estaban aún más sorprendidos, ¿Qué clase de juego era ese que te mata a los personajes? ¿No se suponía que era un típico juego de citas?

-Así que…a eso se refería con los finales sorprendentes- Dijo Mikoshiba aun sin poder creérselo, ¿Dónde estaban esos puros finales donde la pareja se casaba?.

-Este juego es demasiado raro-Hori tomo la caja leyendo la pequeña explicación sobre los finales.-Según esto existen tres tipos de finales, los malos, los buenos y los ¿buenos? Son escogidos al azar en cada partida-

-No se equivocaban al decir que es un juego, peculiar-Waka se levantó para estirarse un poco.-¿Nozaki-senpai?

-…Entonces, ¿le gane a Mikoshiba?-Sonrió mirando a su inspiración para Mamiko quien se alarmo desviando la mirada.

-Su..supongo-

-Ese juego…cuando lo terminemos hay que quemarlo-Propuso Nozaki, estaba algo enojado por el final pero le había abierto los ojos sobre unas cosas.

-Nadie está en contra de eso-Suspiran todos, ahora era el turno de los chicos de hacer sufrir al pequeño demonio rojo.

**Mikorin 2 – Trio de enamorados 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, tiempo sin publicar. Como ven estuvo un poco más serio el capítulo porque…Dios es Nozaki xD Espero publicar hoy la siguiente y penúltima parte de Mikorin. Gracias a todos que han seguido esta historia, y recuerden que el fandom de GSNK los necesita B)

Bueno ahora agradecimientos a los que comentan, leo sus reviews y me dan mucha risa. Y agradezco todos sus comentarios y críticas, no pensé que la historia les fuera a gustar tanto. Mikorin en efecto los esta ayudando mucho, me han pedido pistas del personaje sorpresa y les dare tres pistas.

1.- Son dos personajes.

2.- Uno aparece en el manga y el anime.

3.- El otro únicamente en el manga.

Quisiera responderlos todos como siempre hago pero quiero terminar el siguiente capítulo. Así que solo los mencionare a todos, muchas gracias. **TipsySay**** , ****Silvianime****, ****Ishiro Shizuka****, ****Mamikoshiba****, ****AkitaCami02**** , Una criaturita, ****orange-star-destiny****, sakemi-san, ****lightfrend****, Guest.**


	5. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama. Omg I'm on fire.**

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 5: Sorpresa, sorpresa**_

Finalmente había llegado el momento que el trío de idiotas enamorados habían estado esperando…¡la dulce venganza! Mikoshiba los había torturado haciéndoles dudar sobre sus relaciones con las chicas pero por fin, había llegado su turno.

Habían mandado al pelirrojo a la habitación de Nozaki amenazándole que más le valía no espiar o sus queridas figuras de anime serían tomadas como rehenes. Eso fue suficiente para asustar al chico quien prometió portarse bien y no espiar por el bien de sus amadas figuras.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Pregunto Waka mirando la configuración de los personajes.

-Quizás debamos ponerle a una chica súper yandere- Opino Nozaki aun algo enfadado con el estúpido juego por su final tan nefasto.

-No, ocupamos algo más creativo-Hori se pasó la mano izquierda por la barbilla mientras que en la derecha aún tenía la guía del juego. El problema era que Mikoshiba era un coqueto de naturaleza con las chicas, después se arrepentía pero sabía desenvolverse con ellas. Quizás lo de la chica yandere no era mala…idea…Interesante. Sonrió leyendo la guía con gran interés-Chicos encontré algo-Les aviso para que ambos se acercaran a leer ese apartado especial de la guía.

-Hori-senpai, eso…¿no sería demasiado raro?-Pregunto el menor de edad algo preocupado.

-No lo creo, ¿tú que dices Nozaki?-De verdad le haría sufrir por lo que le obligo a decir sobre Kashima.

-…Tengo el personaje perfecto-Sonrió con complicidad comenzando a configurar el personaje.

Pasaron unos minutos donde estaban los tres chicos configurando al personaje, Nozaki les había dicho más o menos como era. Cuando llamaron a Mikoshiba a la sala sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral al ver las sonrisas tan sospechosas de los chicos.

-¿Listo Mikoshiba-senpai?-Pregunto el siempre gentil Waka, a pesar de todo no podía evitar ser un chico respetuoso aunque sintiera algo de rencor por el mayor.

-Pues no me queda de otra-Suspiro tomando el control que estaba junto a la mesa para comenzar su partida. **==Comienza tu historia de amor con tu Perfect Girl**

Saltémonos la introducción, ya saben cómo es. La imagen del fondo parecía ser un pasillo del colegio, entonces apareció el personaje con el que tendría que vivir su historia de amor. Mikorin casi grita de la sorpresa, ya que en lugar de una linda chica ahí estaba un chico. Y no solo un chico, ese chico era ¡TOMODA! El mejor amigo de otro juego que había usado con Nozaki y hasta habían hecho un doujinshi sobre ellos. Volteo con un gran sonrojo a mirar a sus tres amigos que más bien, parecían sus enemigos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Apunto la pantalla aun temblando por la emoción.

-¿No es obvio? Es Tomoda- Respondió Nozaki dando un sorbo a su té mirándole como si la respuesta fuera la más normal del mundo.

-Tal parece que este juego es tan especial que puedes tener personajes masculinos y crear tu historia yaoi, yuri, lo que sea- Rio el presidente del club de teatro, sería tan dulce su venganza.

-Pero…pero ¡es Tomoda!-No sabía qué hacer, Tomoda era un personaje importante pero…no sabía si podía lidiar con eso.

-Sabía que te rendirías, bien hagamos que pague- Dijo Nozaki con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que su amigo se enfadaría y se pondría a jugar. Y tuvo mucha razón, ya que tras escucharle Mikorin tomo el mando volviendo al juego.

**Tomoda: Bienvenido a la escuela, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa (*sonrisa*)**

_==Un gusto en conocerte, espero y seamos amigos_

_==Muchas gracias._

_==¡Los tipos gentiles siempre son sospechosos!_

_==Aléjate de mí, ¿Dónde está la linda chica que debería presentarse?_

Mikoshiba selecciono la primera opción con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, era un secreto que cuando habían estado jugando se sintió algo atraído por Tomoda pero ninguno de los chicos debía saberlo. Aunque el pelirrojo ignoraba que ya lo sabían, sabían que le gustaba Tomoda y otra peculiar persona.

_**==Un gusto en conocerte, espero y seamos amigos**_

Esta era su oportunidad de darle a Tomoda la historia de amor que nunca tuvo, que no malgaste sus años de preparatoria ayudando al amigo del que siempre estuvo enamorado.

**Tomoda: Es raro tener un estudiante nuevo a estas alturas, pero no importa. Disfruta tu estancia. (*suena la campana*) Maldición, debemos apresurarnos para no llegar tarde a clases. (*toma su mano*)**

_==Detente ¡tonto! *gritos de nena*_

_==Puedo caminar yo solo._

_==…*sonrojado*_

_==No tienes que hacer eso *se separa* pero gracias._

El chico sentía las miradas malvadas por parte de sus supuestos amigos, su sonrojo se extendió tomando fuerza en sus mejillas. Intentaba ignorar que estaban detrás de él sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

_**==…*sonrojado***_

Ese juego sería una tortura pero…¡no se arrepentía de nada! Esa bola de estúpidos debía darse de sus sentimientos y salir con esas fabulosas chicas…Por un momento se sintió como el mejor amigo gay que presiona a los chicos a confesarse a sus intereses amorosos. Dios.

Paso una hora cuando por fin termino el bendito juego, al final él y Tomoda fueron a la misma universidad y después se casaron adoptando 2 hijos. Había sido difícil pero había valido la pena para callar a ese trío de idiotas.

-Bien, ya lo termine. Ahora destruyamos este estúpido juego-Saco el disco de la consola mirando con odio la estúpida caratula.

-Como si no te hubiera gustado- Opino Hori mientras Nozaki y Waka intentaban evitar las ganas de reírse.

-¿A qué te refieres, amante de las piernas de Kashima?-Frunció el ceño algo molesto, ese comentario había hecho que el castaño también se enojara.

-Digamos que no es secreto que te gusta cierta persona cercana a Nozaki-Respondio Hori mordiéndose el labio inferior para no decir nada más.

-Hori-senpai, eso ya es demasiado- Waka intentaba tranquilizarlos, no quería que las paredes del departamento de su senpai del club de basquetbol se llenaran de sangre.

-No me gustan los chicos-Se defendió el pelirrojo aun molesto.

-Claro que no, solo Mayu- Respondio Nozaki intentando ayudar a su amigo, pero más que ayudarle le complico más las cosas haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Vaya Mikoshiba, tu rostro esta tan caliente que podríamos freir un huevo en el-Bromeo Hori, pero era verdad, el rostro del chico estaba demasiado rojo.

-¡A mí no me gusta Mayu!-Grito y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de cabellos negros tan alto como Nozaki. En ese momento Mikoshiba se quedó en piedra mirando al chico, en realidad si le gustaba y ahora había acabado con todas sus oportunidades.

-...-Mayu cerró la puerta lentamente dejando un ambiente tenso y depresivo.

**Mikorin 3 – Trio de enamorados 1**

**Corazón de Mikorin: Sufrimiento**

-.-.-.-.-

¡Penúltimo capitulo! El siguiente será el final uvu ¿qué pasara? Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar esta historia.


	6. ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama. ¡Ultimo capitulo! **

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?**_

El departamento estaba sumido en un incómodo silencio. Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el Nozaki menor había desaparecido dejando a un Mikoshiba al borde del llanto. No podía creer que por su estupidez había lastimado al chico y lanzado a la basura sus oportunidades.

-Oye Mikoshiba, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Hori apoyándose en una de las paredes del departamento. En parte se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había pasado pero, creía que la situación era demasiado obvia como para que el pelirrojo no lo notara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el mencionado sin entender a lo que se refería el amado senpai de su mejor amiga.

-Esta gente insensible-Se quejó el castaño aunque, siendo honestos él era un insensible a veces con la chica.- Esto es como un típico drama de novela de las 2 de la tarde.-Comenzó a explicarse moviendo las manos- Si a Mayu no le importara si tienes sentimientos románticos por él, no hubiera huido así.

El pelirrojo le miraba con asombro. ¡Era cierto! Mayu no era el tipo de chicos que se interesaría en ese tipo de cosas a menos que tuviera algo que ver con él. Además era tan flojo que probablemente se hubiese quedado ahí a pesar de todo y no huir como lo había hecho.

-Ya es algo tarde, espero y este bien- El Nozaki mayor miro el reloj que había encima del televisor. Ya marcaba las 12 de la madrugada, ¿qué estaría haciendo Mayu llegando a su departamento a esas horas? Lo último que habían hablado era que Mikoshiba, Wakamatsu y Hori irían a su departamento.

-¡Ese idiota!- Mikoshiba se levantó de un salto saliendo corriendo del departamento. Estaba preocupado por ese pequeño niño de secundaria, bueno no tan pequeño considerando que era más alto que él. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos debía encontrarle.

Al llegar al descanso de las escaleras para seguir bajando se encontró a, nada mas y nada menos que el señor Mayu Nozaki sentado. Posiblemente hasta ahí había llegado su energía acumulada viéndose obligado a descansar. Fuera cual fuera la circunstancia por la que el chico seguía ahí, el pelirrojo alababa la pereza del chico.

-Oye Mayu, ya es tarde para tomar un tren a casa- Se sienta junto a él con una pequeña sonrisa, el mencionado le miro unos segundos para voltear la mirada a otro lado.- Sobre lo que paso ahí…-El pelirrojo no sabía cómo continuar, si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos sería fácil pero…¿y si lo había mal interpretado todo?- Eres el hermanito de Nozaki…y…no me gustaría hacerte sufrir, ehm espera-Comenzó a tartamudear y a confundirse, maldición nunca antes le había pasado algo así.

-Mikoshiba- Le llamo la calmada (y perezosa) voz del menor. Le miro intentando tranquilizarse observando como el chico sacaba su celular tecleando algo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando el moreno le mostro la pantalla, mostraba un símbolo de un corazón. Mamiko no necesito de una traducción de su mejor amigo mangaka para saber lo que significaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sonrisa que Mayu correspondió.

-Yo también-Respondió con las mejillas encendidas. Mayu se acercó al más pequeño tomándole de la barbilla. Mikoshiba se mostró muy sorprendido ante eso pero su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando los cálidos y dulces labios del menor se fundieron con los suyos en un dulce beso de amor.

-.-.-.-.-

La luz del día inundaba el departamento del famoso mangaka Sakiko Yumeno, mejor conocido por sus compañeros de instituto como Nozaki Umetaro. En la pequeña mesa donde solían trabajar en el manga estaban los tres chicos desayunando. Si, solo tres chicos que era Nozaki, Hori y Waka. Los últimos se habían preocupado cuando pasaba de la 1 de la madrugada y el pelirrojo no volvía. Mientras que Nozaki estaba muy calmado gracias a un mensaje enviado a su celular con una carita feliz de parte de su hermano. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por esos dos.

-Senpai…creo que ese juego fue demasiado para mí-Comenzó a hablar Waka dejando su desayuno de lado. No había podido dormir pensando en Seo-senpai, esa chica de ojos rojos y algo desagradable para los demás.- Yo…creo que me gusta Seo-senpai-Confeso con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nozaki casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba dando, pobre Waka.

-¡Oh seamos honestos todos!-Interrumpió Hori chasqueando la lengua con el ceño fruncido- A él le gusta Yuzuki, a Nozaki le gusta Sakura y a mi…a mí me gusta Kashima- Le costó admitirlo suspirando con cansancio.

Los tres chicos siguieron con su desayuno en silencio pensando que harían. Era obvio que querían confesarse a esas chicas pero…no era tan fácil. La puerta se abrió entrando Mikoshiba por ella, se le veía descansado y muy feliz. Cosa que desagrado a los tres chicos debido a su inexistente vida romántica.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo animadamente el pelirrojo, sin embargo su sonrisa se congelo al sentir las miradas de odio y frustración de sus tres amigos.-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el inocente Mikorin. Ladeo su cabeza y fue entonces que lo notaron, en su cuello había un chupetón bien marcado. Mikoshiba miraba aterrorizado como los tres chicos fruncían el ceño y le miraban con envidia y mucho coraje.

Solo digamos que Mikoshiba aplico la sabia técnica de "hacerte bolita y seguir en bolita"

-.-.-.-

Tras ese…interesante fin de semana había llegado el temible lunes, odiado por muchos amado por…nadie. Los tres tortolos habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar que deberían hacer, ya se habían desquitado con el pelirrojo aunque solo le dibujaron otra cara en su frente para que el hermano del mangaka no usara sus habilidades en artes marciales con ellos. Tenían auto respeto. Tras esos sucesos con el juego decidieron olvidar la apuesta, así que en parte estaban felices por haber logrado conservar su dinero. A pesar de parecer un típico lunes aburrido, sería algo peculiar por el plan que tenían los ayudantes y el mangaka.

Comenzando por el más dulce de todos, Wakamatsu.

El castaño cargaba una bolsa con dulces mientras caminaba decidido por los pasillos del segundo piso de la escuela, buscaba a una persona en específico: Seo. Tras esa horrible experiencia con el juego que le había abierto los ojos ante la realidad se decidió a decírselo. Aunque estaba el problema que aún le encantaba el canto de la Lorelei del coro, pero sus sentimientos por la mayor eran más fuertes.

Finalmente la encontró en su salón de clases, era el receso y la chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en su asiento como si estuviera durmiendo. Había pocos alumnos en el salón, algunos se habían ido a la cafetería y otros a salones contiguos para disfrutar de la comida con sus amigos, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-S…Seo-senpai- Se acercó tartamudeando con timidez, se paró junto a la mayor dándole algunos toquesitos en su hombro para llamar su atención-Bue..buenos días Seo-senpai- Lo último lo dijo con más confianza en su voz, debía sobrevivir a eso.

-Ah, ¡Waka!-Saludo la castaña clara con su típica sonrisa prestando atención al menor.-¿Qué pasa? Te ves más nervioso que un cerdo al que llevan al matadero- Ser comparado con un cerdo no era algo muy bonito para él, pero debía aguantar.

-Yo…¡Notice me senpai!-Grito repentinamente mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de dulces. De casualidad Nozaki iba pasando por ahí cuando escucha la voz de su kouhai del club de baloncesto hacer una propuesta obviamente sacada de algún manga shojo. Se lleva una mano a la frente pasando rápido, nop no debía meterse en asuntos que no le debían interesar.

Mientras que el menor esperaba alguna respuesta de la castaña, le rezaba a toda deidad conocida y desconocida porque la chica le aceptara…sino ese hubiese sido el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Waka…¿Qué…-No pudo terminar Seo la oración cuando estallo en risas. No podía creérselo aun, su senpai se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos.

-¡Seo-senpai! ¡Usted me gusta! Por favor, salga conmigo- Agacho la cabeza pidiéndole de la manera más…tranquila y calmada que podía una cita y una oportunidad.

-¿Eh? ¿No estábamos saliendo ya?- Pregunto la castaña comenzando a comer algunos dulces dejando a Wakamatsu con la boca abierta y sin saber si reír o llorar.

Estaba en una relación de la que no sabía nada. Pero…podría decirse que tuvo un buen final.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras ese shock que paso Nozaki decidió seguir con su plan y no preocuparse por el ayudante menor, estaba seguro que de alguna forma le iría bien. Miro la carpeta amarilla que sostenía en sus manos con una sonrisa, esa era su forma de decirle lo que pensaba a la pequeña de cabellos anaranjados. Habían quedado de verse en los jardines de la escuela, en una de las bancas. Cuando llego la pequeña artista ya estaba ahí, sentada mientras comía su bento.

-Sakura-Saludo sentándose junto a ella.

-¡Ah! Nozaki-kun, hola ¿quieres un poco?-Le ofrece de su comida a lo que el mayor negó con cortesía. -¿Para que querías verme?-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quería que leyeras esto, y que me dijeras que emociones te causa-Le entrego el sobre amarillo, actuaba tranquilo como si se tratara de uno de los capítulos de su manga en el que tenía dudas-

-Está bien Nozaki-kun- La menor tomo la carpeta sacando con cuidado las páginas con dibujos. Dejo su bento junto a ella en la banca para que no se le cayera o que no manchara el dibujo.

En el manga los protagonistas no eran Suzuki-kun ni Mamiko, era una chicas igual a Sakura y un chico igual a Nozaki. La chica se sorprendió de eso, pero siguió leyendo. La historia era como un flash back para ella, cuando conoció a Nozaki por primera vez…ahí estaba plasmado. Antes de terminarlo había un pequeño cuadro donde contaba que había pasado un año después, el chico se había vuelto un famoso mangaka y la chica su ayudante era como su verdadera historia pero ambos eran pareja, se habían declarado su amor en un festival de verano de su ciudad justo cuando estaban los fuegos artificiales.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la pena. ¿Acaso el chico que más amaba se le estaba confesando?

-Sakura, ¿qué te pareció?- Él más alto se había deleitado con las expresiones de la más pequeña, era una chica muy adorable.

-Nozaki-kun…esto…yo-No podía completar una oración sin tartamudear, estaba muy sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Sí, es eso-Sonrió acercándose a la chica de los dos moños rojos con lunares blancos, ambos se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en un tímido pero necesitado beso.

Ambos lo habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

-.-.-.-

El presidente del grupo de teatro tenía el plan más simple y perfecto de todos, era algo rápido pero la verdadera lucha eran las fans de la chica de cabellos azules. Fue fácil encontrarla, solo tuvo que seguir el rastro de chicas orgasmeadas por la actitud de príncipe de su amiga e interés amoroso, no le molestaba como se llevaba con las chicas. Lo que realmente le molestaba eran los chicos que se acercaban a ella, en los últimos días los chicos se habían acercado más a ella tras verla haciendo su debut con su primer rol de princesa. Hasta él lo había reconocido, se veía demasiado hermosa.

-¡Oi Kashima!- Hizo acto de presencia logrando que las chicas se dispersaran al oír su voz para dejar pasar al mayor.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai!-La menor miro su reloj, se había asustado creyendo que ya era hora del ensayo pero apenas era el receso.-¿Qué pasa senpai?-

-Lo que pasa es…esto- En frente de todos tomó a la chica por las caderas robándole un beso. Los labios de la menor sabían a dulces y a chocolate, sonrió el castaño separándose unos segundos después. No le había dado ni tiempo de reaccionar a la menor quien salió corriendo con las mejillas encendidas.-Te veo en teatro Kashima-Grito lo suficientemente alto para que su princesa le escuchara.

Simple y corto, había sido su mejor estrategia.

Por otro lado Mikoshiba aguantaba a una nerviosa y sonrojada Kashima, estaba echa bolita en una esquina de su salón tocando sus labios con una gran sonrisa. Por fin, su senpai ya correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Mikoshiba estaba muy feliz, ya todos sus amigos tenían parejas y se podía oler el amor en el aire. Pero había un problema, ¡ahora todos se la pasaban con sus parejas mientras él debía estarse mensajeando con Mayu!

Por lo menos ya no le querían golpear.

-.-.-.-

¡Por fiiiiiin! Mi primer long fic de GSNK terminado, por un momento pensé en ser tan troll como Izumi y hacer sufrir a los chicos. Pero nah, tras ese horrible juego se lo merecían. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y espero poder subir más cosas al fandom de GSNK en el futuro! Estuve un poco a falta de imaginación estos días pero hoy por fin pude continuarlo. ¡Gracias a todos por haberme estado apoyando!

Bueno nuevamente no contestare reviews (lo siento) pero muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando, leyendo, comentando, poniendo alertas, etc,etc. Quiero que sepan que leo sus reviews y me hacen el día, gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores, también gracias por sus palabras de animo, me ayudan mucho. Espero volverlos a ver pronto.

_**07Vampire-Ghost**__**, **__**Akatamaryna**__**, **__**AkitaCami02**__**, **__**AliceChap Ice fujoshi1313**__**, **__**Alicexandy**__**, **__**Anlovi**__**, **__**Aomehiwatari**__**, **__**Artemis - Hime**__**, **__**Artemisa Cipriano**__**, **__**Bea1258**__**, **__**Cerisier M**__**, **__**Danbru4Pan**__**, **__**Darii Ackerman**__**, **__**Ewarda**__**, **__**Firinael**__**, **__**Gouta-Chan**__**, **__**Gray Shion**__**, **__**GriisleChan**__**, **__**Ishiro Shizuka**__**, **__**Jasuki-chan**__**, **__**KurehaS**__**, **__**Mamikoshiba**__**, **__**MitsuNyanDesu**__**, **__**MuggyMariGold**__**, **__**Myruru Nayuri**__**, **__**Nick T. Blood**__**, **__**SaKuRiMo0n**__**, **__**Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai**__**, **__**Silvianime**__**, **__**Superlovivargas**__**, **__**TipsySay**__**, **__**Vane-Namikaze**__**, **__**Wonderlan-Yaoi**__**, **__**adlergirl**__**, **____**, **__**azu1314**__**, **__**bytte**__**, **__**dixzss**__**, **__**doremishine itsuko**__**, **__**esmeraldaxx200**__**, **____**, **__**orange-star-destiny**__**, **__**shia1624**__**, **__**vickynya12**__**, **__**Krissia Snchez**__**, **__**lightfrend**_, _**Guest**_, _**sakemi-san,**____**una criaturita,**____**Gato negro, cami, saku, lady Klam, anonisexy, usui tamaki, AmericaSD.**_

_**Y a todos los que me han leído.**_


End file.
